The present invention relates generally to a wall panel system, and in particular, to an improved wall panel, components therefore and a method for making the all panel.
Panel systems are commonly used to divide large, open office space into separate work spaces. For example, Herman Miller. Inc., the assignee of the present application, manufacturers and sells two such work space management systems: the ACTION OFFICE.RTM. system and the ETHOSPACE.RTM. system. Often, wall panels arranged in such systems include an internal frame with a sheet of wall board or comparable material attached to the side of the frame. Typically, the frame is made from roll-formed or extruded metal, with the wall board adhesively secured to the side of the metal frame members. Each side of the wall panel usually is covered with a fabric that is either bonded to the frame, or attached with an elastic band, so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the user.
Adjacent wall panels in the system typically are connected to one another with a variety of connector assemblies. For example, wall panels placed end-to-end commonly are connected to each other, while wall panels oriented perpendicular to each other in a two-way, three-way or four-way configuration typically are connected to a corner post located at the junction of the intersecting panels. Typically, a cover is attached to those sides of the corner post not connected to a wall panel so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface that matches the surface of the adjacent panels.
Wall panels often are provided with wire management capabilities, typically including horizontal wire channels positioned at the top and bottom of the panel. Wall panels may also include vertical channels, typically formed by the vertical frame members, that extend between the top and bottom of the panel. Typically, wall panels having a horizontal channel at the top of the panel also provide a top cap to cover the channel. When a corner post is interposed between panels, a cap also is installed on top of the corner post to provide a continuous, unbroken line across the top of a system of wall panels.
Wall panels may also include power distribution systems, whereby the wall panels can be electrically connected so as to provide the user with access to power in each work space created by the system of wall panels.